Episode 6773 (23rd January 2014)
Plot Sam rings in sick to the school for Samson, waiting to hear from Rachel. James and Pete are optimistic about a new tenant farm that is up for grabs. Val and Eric are frosty with each other. Eric is hurt that she won't tell him what he's done wrong, whilst she is unable to tell him the truth. Leyla sets off for her first day at the factory, whilst David throws a strop when Alicia avoids telling Leyla to move out. Harriet thinks she's got a date with Dom when he says Gemma is stuck with some homework. In the café, Diane suggests that she and Val should have a chat, but while she pops to the lavatory, Val is flummoxed to see Ian appear. She quickly ushers him out leaving her bag, which is clocked by Brenda. Outside, having dodged Eric, Val is harangued by Ian who says he's not leaving until he knows her results. She lies saying that she's clear. Ian suspects she's lying but leaves. Jai gets a shock when he finds out he's not on Archie's birth certificate, so he has no legal rights. Leyla worries when her first day doesn't go brilliant at the factory, but she gets support from Ali and Lisa. Jai decides to hire a private investigator to track down Rachel and Archie. James and Pete return frustrated from the appointment, disappointed as it was well out of their price range. They realise they are stuck living with Moira for longer, unless they can find cash fast. Vanessa latches onto Adam feeling insecure about his relationship with Katie and winds him up. After they've left, Pete pulls a bag of pills out his rucksack. Jai breaks into Ali's locker and begins to go through her mobile to find evidence on Rachel. He's distracted by Leyla and makes out he found it on the factory floor. Brenda steals perfume from Val's handbag before handing it back to her. She's on a high when Val fails to notice. Diane lets Val know that she saw her with Ian and accuses her of restarting the affair. Ali rushes off when she discovers Jai has been around her phone. Sam asks Cain to get hold of two fake passports for him and Samson. Diane threatens Val that if she doesn't tell Eric about Ian, then she will. Ali arrives back home to find Jai has broken into her house and going through her stuff. When she still denies any knowledge of Rachel's whereabouts, he sacks her and then evicts her. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) Guest cast *Ian - Robert Cavanah Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Exterior, lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle - Garage *David's - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Exterior, public area *Tenant House - Living room *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - ''Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior, factory floor, office Notes *No episode was broadcast on Wednesday 22nd January 2014 due to Coronation Street being broadcast in the 7.00pm slot, ahead of the National Television Awards. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,130,000 (20th place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes